The present invention relates to a restraining harnesses for animals. Harnesses have been used as a functional device for animals since the time that animals have been domesticated and integrated into the human culture. With increased domestication and integration into the family life the desire to utilize humane control devices for pets has also increased. Restraining pets in a manner which minimizes and/or eliminates undesirable behaviors such as tugging and pulling while walking on a leash is especially desirable.
Prior art harnesses that discourage the tugging/pulling behavior include devices, such as choke collars and prong collars, that create a tightening effect when the animal pulls against the leash.
Prior art harnesses with restraining properties include designs that place pressure underneath the front legs of the animal. These devices may be effective in reducing tugging and pulling, however, the pressure placed on the soft tissue between the legs and chest cavity is often painful for the animal. Although some slight discomfort can be expected in controlling devices, these devices exhibit a high amount of pain and in some cases damage to muscle/tissue.
Prior art designs due to the complex, design and attachment schemes make the harness difficult to place and adjust on the animal. The complex nature of these designs make them difficult to quickly place on an animal. Due to the highly active nature of animals, particularly canine puppies and young adults, the complex installation of such devices becomes even more trying.
The prior art also discloses a restraining harness that tightens around the girth of the animal. The complex nature of this design exhibits properties that make the harness complex to manufacture and assemble.
Thus, it would be desirable to improve upon prior art harnesses by providing a harness which discourages tugging/pulling in a manner than is more comfortable for the animal; that is easily placed on, removed, and secured to the animal, and is easily manufactured and assembled.